


[Podfic] I wonder if devils get nightmares

by Yvonne (connect_the_stars)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Episode: e159 The Last (The Magnus Archives), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season/Series 04, brief worms mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connect_the_stars/pseuds/Yvonne
Summary: Original fic by Kaylin881On the way up to Scotland, Jon tries to give Martin space, to avoid compelling random strangers into giving their statements, and to stay awake. He fails at all but one of those.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic] I wonder if devils get nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I wonder if devils get nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466964) by [Kaylin881](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylin881/pseuds/Kaylin881). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://dorito.space/accendo/i-wonder-if-devils-get-nightmares-kaylin881.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [I wonder if devils get nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466964)

 **Author:** [Kaylin881](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylin881/pseuds/Kaylin881)

 **Reader:** [ourwitching](https://ourwitching.tumblr.com/tagged/accendo)

 **Length:** 0:08:29

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://dorito.space/accendo/i-wonder-if-devils-get-nightmares-kaylin881.mp3) | [m4a](https://dorito.space/accendo/i-wonder-if-devils-get-nightmares-kaylin881.m4a)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
